Stand in the rain: Skittles's song
by LadyGuardianofKeondes
Summary: WARNING:CONTAINS SPOILERS TO YIN AND YANG CHASE. Skittles's paradise in her mind is crumbling. With the help of her older brother and her friends, she regains courage and reawakens the warrior inside of her. Use of Stand in the rain by Superchick lyrics


**I downloaded a song two days ago from Itunes. Its by Superchick and is called Stand in the rain. I listened two it and it sounds like Skittles's life in fear. And Yes this is spoilers to my story : Yin and Yang chase. Its a real neat song with violins and piano playing mixed in with rock. So yea . **

**-Lady Protecta out!**

**P.S I do not own this song or the TV show so there**

* * *

**Song: Stand in the rain by Superchick.**

_She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but  
she knows that when  
She's all alone feels  
Like it's all coming down_

Fear…She once lived as a warrior and fought this. But because of an accident she caused, a young child that was just wild, careless and free but as well followed the way of her warrior people. And now her mom, dad and nana are gone, her two adopted siblings captured by the enemy, her twin brother…well who knows where he is.

_She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries_

The world around her goes dark. She opens her eyes and screams as the sweet paradise of Cherry blossom trees and a sparkling lake that she escapes to in times of need is destroyed into fragments one by one. The tree that holds what the enemy wants, the code that she had digitized in her brain three years ago is next in line of being destroyed. Pain inside of her she can feel. She must protect the code.

_That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down_

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

She thrashes. No she won't give it up. But the world she had created in her mind as a child is being destroyed. She clings to the tree. The green grass dissolves slowly and she loses her balance she must hang on. She grabs one of the roots and hangs for dear life.

"Somebody please help me." She cries.

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down_

In the real world her body breaks free from the machine that is trying to obtain the code inside of her. Her body falls in the air and at each second gets closer to the ground.

_She wants to be found but  
The only way out is through  
everything she's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down_

In her mind, she hangs helplessly from the roots of the Code Tree. She cannot hold on much longer. Her grip slips and she lets go. Suddenly something grabs her hand tightly, something warm and familiar.

"Skittles! Sister, Hang on!" cries a familiar voice.

She looks up and into two jade color eyes that gave her strength

"Brainy!" she says smiling. Her brother some how felt her pain and he went to rescue her. He pulls her up and tells her that he wouldn't let evil harm her, not when he is around.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down_

Back in the real world a magenta orb breaks her fall. Her big brother had cast a transfer spell to bestow his powers temporarily on her to save her. But still the fear lingers inside of her. She escapes the robot's crushing foot just in time and her brother yet again protects her with his shield. She presses herself to the back of the shield dome, it's the only thing that was close enough to feel as if big brother was there, holding her and keeping her safe. She runs to a nearby warehouse and huddles by the door as she watches Obi, Jordan, Stella, Carlos and Zyx battle it out against the monster robot. She turns to look at the screen of her captured brother and his friends. She feels cold and wet with rain. She wants it to be over. She takes out her gloves and puts them on. The right glove randomly summons a sword in its sheath for an odd reason. She takes the sword out and stares into it.

_You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found_

It's her refection. She turns it a bit and it flashes and shows herself strong and bold, brave and fearless. Her true warrior self. Her real self. The fear slowly seeps out of her and is replaced with a new light, a light of hope. Also inside of her flares up a beast of fury. She is angry now. She won't back down now. From her gloves she summons her headdress that looks like a tiara with flaming tips. It slow transforms in to a crown that almost circles her head. The Keonden helmet. She then summons out another sword. Her helmet glows and out slides a mask to cover her mouth and part of her nose, a Keonden warrior's mask that could have been mistaken as a ninja's or a knight's. Her roller blades slide out of her shoes. Her real self has awakened.

_You stand in the rain_

She looks at her brother and her friends. "I'm not afraid anymore," she says proudly through her mask, "I'm going to help them." With that the fire burns inside of her as she skates faster and faster till flames flare from her wheels. She skates through the pipes and shoves her swords against each of the walls, making them screech and form sparks. Her battle cry is heard as she sees the robot.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground_

She jumps and strikes wildly causing the giant to step backwards with every blow from her weapons and her martial arts moves. She lands and allows Jordan who at that time became a huge bull creature because of the transfer spell that she had cast on his brother. He throws it away from the warehouses and into a barren field.

"Obi! You come with me. Carlos go with Skits! Stell go with Zyx! All magicians transport you and your partner to the field to finish this guy off!" In a flash of light, the warrior and Carlos find themselves in the wasteland and seeing the robot with some of its parts missing. Two more flashes, four more teammates.

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

"Everyone give it all you got!" the warrior girl screams as she channels her brother's powers and her magic into her swords. The others did the same. Obi and Zyx channeled their magic, Jordan turned into a T-rex, Stella used her big brother, Cosmic Boy's powers to channel into huge boulders and Carlos combined his telepathic powers with his sister's.

_Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found_

They fired while Jordan charged rapidly at the robot. He jumped out of the way as it exploded. But the impact threw him and his teammates backward and they were swallowed by bright light.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

The warrior woke up on hard cold floor, her body felt so weak, she felt so drained.

"Kit! Are you all right? Say something sis!" her brother's voice called. It sounded so far away. She looked at her friends. They too were weak. She and the magician cousins had used the transport spell to escape the impact's full force. She looked up as pitter-patter sounds were coming closer. She looked up as a young woman with dark black hair who was riding on Spike, her Dracoflora, threw a book at her. Her spell book. It landed only a couple of centimeters away from her. With the her last bit of strength she raised her hand and the book slid into her grasp. Another bright light engulfed her body as she felt a new strength inside. She sat up and looked around. She now had to heal her friends. She combined five healing auroras and set them in her magic staff. She fired at her friends, bathing them in the same healing light that she received. As they stood up, the same villain that attack the warrior earlier stood before them, enraged. The warrior laughed and tackled him, showing him that no more was she afraid.


End file.
